Heat dissipation is an important problem for electronic and/or electrical devices. In some cases, the working temperature of the electronic devices directly determines its service life and stability. Therefore, cooling components (such as fan components) are currently employed by many heat generating devices (e.g., disk cabinets), to maintain the working temperature of various components in the device in an appropriate range.
Meanwhile, there are needs to maintain the cooling components and other vital components within the above heat generating devices. Particularly, in case of individual cooling components and/or other important components being in a malfunction state, it is expected to be able to maintain (e.g., replace) these malfunctioned individual cooling components and/or other important components in a convenient manner without affecting normal operation of the other components of the entire device.